Realization
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: Edward has been best friends with Bella since 2nd grade. But one day,ten years later, Edward wakes up with changed feelings for his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

This was a strange feeling. It was so surreal. To know you're in a dream…

I don't usually walk around all the time claiming to be dreaming, but I knew this couldn't be reality.

Why? Well… I was walking hand in hand with my best friend, Bella. And that's not that weird of a gesture between long-time friends… but this felt different. I knew we were more than friends. She looked at me differently.

I was looking at her differently.

Then we stopped at the edge of a forest. I looked behind where we had just walked and there were people sitting in chairs. I saw all my friends and family in dresses and suits. What is going on? I looked questionably back at Bella; but when I did, I only came face to face with more questions. She was wearing a long white dress; a wedding dress. Quickly I looked down at myself and found something ever more confusing. I was in a finished black tuxedo.

Wait a moment. I'm not about to do what I think I am… am I?

"I do." Bella said sweetly to some pastor who just appeared in between us.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked of me.

I looked at the audience first. I saw my mother crying into my father's shirt. This feels so real. Then I looked at Bella. Can I marry her? She's my best friend… I've never thought of her like this before. I mean, the thought isn't repulsive. She knows me better than anyone else does… and she is beautiful after all.

"Edward?" the pastor repeated.

And just like that- I said, "I do."

"Good. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said with a smile.

I'm not going to lie; the thought of kissing her didn't sound repulsive either.

We both started to lean into each other, I cupped her soft pink cheek into the palm of my hand and…

Bringgggggggggggggg.

Bringgggggggggggggg.

Bringgggggggggggggg.

Groggily, I pulled my comforter off from over my head, and picked up my phone.

"What?" I answer annoyed, while running my hand through my messy brown hair. What a weird dream.

That's when I heard the most beautiful sound that had ever pierced my ears. What is that melodic noise? It sounded like a harmony of bells in the wind.

"Wow, what a way to answer the phone to your best friend, Edward!" Bella laughed.

Wait a second. Was that her laugh? Have I been deaf for the past ten years? How have I never noticed how beautiful her laugh was before?


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, Edward. Calm down, it's just Bella; your friend. Don't let that strange dream affect you like this.

"Hello?" Bella calls through the receiver.

"Oh, sorry, I… got distracted." I mumbled uncertainly.

"Ewe, is Tanya over? Don't talk to me and make out with your girlfriend, Edward! That's disguising and rude!" Bella hollered. She knew very well that I hadn't ever kissed her.

Ah, Tanya. That would be my… girlfriend, of sorts. We started "dating" roughly around two months ago. I don't know why really. You see, I ran out of time to find a date for Prom and I had asked her to the dance. Normally I am not very adamant about attending dances, but since this was my senior year, I didn't want to miss out on my last Prom. All my friends had dates and I didn't want to be the lonely seventh wheel… so I asked Tanya. I would be lying if I said I wasn't just the slightest bit jealous that Bella didn't take me; she had promised me in freshman year to be my prom date. She instead went with that moronic Mike kid from her English class.

Okay, Edward… where did that come from? Who cares that she took him instead?

Tanya really isn't my type at all though. All she is though is a fake tan, bleached hair, and… a pink lover. She's obnoxious, petty, and conceited. I asked her to the dance because I found her one day, after school, in the hall crying because her boyfriend broke up with her the week of the dance. I was dateless anyways, so I told her I would go with her. The only reason we are still together is because I haven't gotten the nerves to let her go yet. We aren't even technically official boyfriend and girlfriend; she just never kind of left my side after the dance.

My friends all hate her though. Apart from the fact that Tanya is a hand-full, we all have been friends since the second grade; and they aren't very open to letting any new comers in so easily.

My friends… where to start? We all are very different people, but we somehow fit together perfectly. Well, there is Rosalie who is that statuesque opinionated blonde who doesn't take crap from anyone outside of her friend group. Then there is Emmett, her muscular, dark haired boyfriend of four years. He is a boisterous, kind guy who humbly takes on Rose. God bless his soul. Then my friends, Jasper and Alice; who have only recently been able to confess their life-long love for each other, about five months ago. Alice is the short, energetic, shopaholic. She is very friendly but a tad bossy when an idea or vision comes to her. Her dirty-blond boyfriend, Jasper, also happens to be my adopted brother. He is the quiet reserved one of the group. He keeps us all in line.

Then there is Bella. Because the others have always been attached to their partners, we became very close. She is my best friend. She is lively, fascinating, positive, pleasant, and trustworthy. She is perfect. Bella is a curvaceous young women, with long stunning brunette wavy hair. Whoever she ends up with- will be a very lucky man.

"Edward! I'M HANGING UP!" Bella screamed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, no, no! Bella! No, she's not here. I ah… I just woke up! Give me a break!" I stumbled out.

Can't that be me? Why shouldn't it be me? I'm closer to her than anyone else.

After a few moments of silence she answered back, "Oh. Ugh, sorry" I could tell she felt foolish.

"Don't worry about it," I brushed off, "why'd you call?"

"What? Don't tell me you forgot…" she whined.

"I didn't! We ah, all of us…" I fumbled out, wracking my brain.

Sighing she said, "Edward, we all were going to go to La Push today."

"I knew that… I was just making sure you remembered." I explained, smirking.

"Ugh, huh; I'm sure." She said, sarcastically. I could tell she was smiling on the other line though.

Ah, La Push! I love that place. My friends and I have gone there every summer a few times during the breaks. Clear waters and lush green grasses. The nicest part about it is that it's very secluded. There is this wall of trees surrounding the whole area, excluding the entrance path. The most enthralling part of the trip is the rope swing though. Bella has always been too scared to swing on the rope from the cliffside… but today, I'm going to get her to try.

"Are you going to swing today?" I asked Bella, teasingly.

"No, No way!" Bella said stubbornly. She is so dang stubborn. But hey, that's what I love about her.

"I'm so going…" I freeze. Love; did I just say that I love her? Calm down, Edward! You know you meant friend-love.

"Edward? Whatever you are doing, stop, and finish your sentence." Bella warned exhaustedly on the other line.

"Sorry, I was saying, I'm going to get you to swing today." I said confidently to her, but secretly still a bit shaken inside.

"Yeah, right; good luck with that!" She laughed. I love that sound. Wow Edward, get a hold of yourself today!

"How are the driving arrangements working?" I asked to distract myself from her laugh.

"Alice and Emmett will meet us there, they said. And I slept over Rose's, so we will pick you and Jasper up in fifteen minutes." Bella explained.

"Yeah, ugh, that's fine." I confirmed, still dazed.

"Bye, Edward." She said, making my heart beat faster at the sound of her saying my name.

"Bye." I said a bit breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

~. ~ 45 minutes later ~. ~

Knock, knock, knock!

I walked over to the door, opening it to an apologetic looking Bella. Before I could say anything, Rosalie zoomed past us to go grab Jasper. But in her haste to run by, she knocked Bella straight into my arms.

Blushing, I asked, "Ah, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she said silently.

"Hey Edward?" she inquired.

"Hum?"

"Why are you still holding me?" she whispered.

Oh. I hadn't noticed that I didn't let her go. It just felt… cheesy yes, but it felt just right to have her in my arms.

Blushing more, I stood her steady and spat out the first thing that could come to mind.

"Why are you late?" I asked a bit too loudly.

I then quickly glanced at her. She was blushing too. Maybe she didn't want to let go either. Wait a moment. What am I doing today? That was really awkward of me. Of course she's blushing! Why am I acting like this? Why am I feeling like this?

She grabbed my hand and led me to Rosalie's car, explaining her lateness. I thought of how she held my hand in my dream, and I felt myself blush again.

"Sorry! Well, here's the thing. I couldn't find my right shoe, so Rosalie and I went looking everywhere for it. We were looking in her kitchen, and I decided stupidly to check in the fridge. Don't ask me why. And the Hale's made pasta last night and forgot to put a cover on the container. So, it fell all over me and ruined my shirt. Then I had to go change my shirt, which took a while. So after that, we went back to looking for my shoe and realized it was by the front door all along. Then on the way over…"

I just watched her enticing pink lips move up and down, talking, not really hearing what she was saying. She was so divine. How did I not realize this before?

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"What what what!" I said, panicked.

"Nothing, you were just staring at me." Bella explained, questionably.

"I'm fine, sorry; I'm just kind of out of it today." I said, lying. I've never been so open to my senses.

"Okay." She said, letting it go; pulling her exquisite frame up into the car.

I kept my head down while I got into the car, but not low enough that I didn't catch Rosalie's knowing smile in the mirror.

~.~ One hour later ~.~

Once we got to La Push, we met up with our other friends.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed from where he was.

"Hi, Emm!" Bella waved from beside me.

"Bels; you know how you filled my locker with water balloons at school two weeks ago? Well, PAYBACK!" He declared, running toward her at full speed; with intentions of throwing her in the water.

Bella screamed and kicked her sandals off. She started running away, smiling as she went. Her smile made me grin involuntarily.

"So, you finally realized you love her, didn't you." Alice said from behind me, making me jump.

I turned toward her to find a smirking Rosalie standing close behind.

"Really, Rose?" I glared. She just laughed.

"Sooo?" Alice inquired.

"I… well… um… uh… sort of." I finally sighed in defeat. Alice squealed.

"I knew it! I always did! You guys are so perfect! Oh Edward! You have to tell her!" Alice said, bouncing around with Rose.

"Stop; I don't know what I'm feeling. Don't rush me into something I don't even understand!" I lectured uneasily.

"This will be so fun! All six of us can go on a triple date now!" Alice exploded, Rosalie behind her smiling.

"Don't say anything!" I hissed. They just giggled and started to walk away.

"Alice?" I called. She turned around; while Rosalie walked over to a snickering Emmett who just arrived.

"Yeah?" She asked, her spiky hair slightly blowing in the wind.

"What if she says no… our friendship?" I asked dejectedly.

Suddenly I felt hands over my eyes.

"Who is it?" A melodious voice sang.

"George Clooney?" I guessed.

"You got it!" Bella said, spinning me around. She looked beautiful. The sun was shining marvelously upon her dark tresses.

I should just tell her. I don't know what… but I should tell her.

"Bella… I


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella…I." Suddenly I was cut off.

"Eddie! Yoo-hoo! Edward!" Tanya beckoned from behind me. Shutting my eyes miserably, I turned around.

"What?" I called, opening my eyes.

"Help me carry my things!" She called from the area's entrance with six bags surrounding her.

"Bella, I…" I said, turning around again.

"No… go. Whatever, tell me later." She said while running over to where everyone else was.

Don't go, I longingly thought.

"Eddie!" Tanya screamed louder.

Walking over to her, I decided what I had to do.

"Edward, how long were you going to keep me waiting here? Huh?" Tanya sneered.

"Tanya… we need to talk." I said plainly back at her.

She looked confused; but quickly changed her expression to one of anger.

"I don't care. Come on." She said stubbornly, throwing a bag at me.

"Tanya… we…" I started, but got nervous.

"Come along." She said, guiding the way over to my friends.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled irrationally, "We're over!"

Halting, she didn't turn around. I looked over at my friends, who all seemed awestruck. I'm usually not this courageous.

"Tanya, we're over." I said more quietly, my valiant strength deterring.

I looked over at my friends again. My brother and Emmett were high-fiving, and Alice and Rosalie were hugging. But Bella… she just stood there with a blank expression.

Then… Tanya turned around. Boy did she look angry.

She walked quickly up to me, glaring; her bright red lips pierced. She stood there fuming for a few seconds and then out of the blue- she slapped me across the face! Scurrying away, she shrieked, "I can do better than you anyways!"

It took a few minutes for anyone to react, but when they did, all my friends bolted over to me, cheering.

"It's about time you manned-up!" Emmett yelled.

"I was scared there for a while, I never thought you'd drop her!" Alice applauded, quickly hugging me.

I laughed at Alice's comment, while Jasper gave me a fist-bump.

"She should feel lucky! If she hadn't have scrammed so quickly out of here, I was going to give her a piece of my mind for slapping you!" Rosalie sneered, looking agitated.

"She wasn't that bad to have around though." I said jokingly.

"Yeah she was!" Emmett hollered, while everyone else laughed.

After a few more moments of rooting and cheering, I noticed that Bella wasn't with us.

Peeking over all my friends, I saw her standing by the lake side.

"Go get her." Jasper said to me, while shoving me past everyone.

I stood stock still after the momentum died down. What am I doing? Am I about to ask my best friend out? Tell her I started to like her randomly this morning, and now I can't get her out of my head? Ask my second grade pal to reciprocate my feelings? I have no idea what to do.

"It's just Bella." Alice whispered in my ear.

Yeah, she's right! It was just Bella. What have I kept from her before?

Slowly making my way over to her, my nerves began to build again. I prayed she wouldn't turn around; I wanted to be able to make an escape if I chickened out last moment.

Finally standing behind her, I stopped. What do I say? Can I just profess my feeling although I just dumped my girlfriend but a few minutes ago? She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me. But I'm much too selfish for that kind of thinking, I want her. Does that sound possessive? Maybe she is going to think I'm a creep. I did dream about marrying her… What if she turns me down and I just ruined ten years of friendship?

"Edward." The angel before me spoke, tearing me out of my circling thoughts.

"Yeah, Bella?" I whispered.

"Why did you just break up with her?"

"Well…" I started, "she just isn't what I want."

"What is it that you want?" she asked, oh-so-softly.

You! You, Bella! All I want is you!

"I want…" I fumbled hopelessly.

"What? What do you want Edward?" she asked, turning towards me with passionate brown eyes.

"I want... I want…


	5. Chapter 5

"I want… I want… to hang out with all you guys in peace!" I blurted out idiotically.

No! Why did I just say that? She then lowered her head.

Is she disappointed in me? Did she know what I wanted to say?

A few seconds later though, she raised her head again with a smile on her face.

"It's about time, Dufus! She was so out of place in our group!" she said, laughing.

I tried to search her face for any trace of sadness or disappointment, but I couldn't find anything even close to it.

"Yeah," I said, "I needed to get her off my back so I could enjoy a great summer with all my friends!" I finished off, half-heartedly.

Then she hugged me. She was so small. She fit perfectly inside my embrace.

Suddenly there was a giant uproar.

"WHOO-WHOO!" Emmett boomed from where he was.

"Wow, Edward! You're on fire today!" Rosalie yelled to me.

I quickly let go of Bella and stepped behind her.

"This is great!" Jasper chanted.

I started mouthing "stop it" and "no" to my friends.

Alice was about yell something at us, but Jasper quickly grabbed her and whispered to her. Thank goodness he understood!

Alice started looking sheepish and yelled, "Ah, yeah… good job, ah, dumping Tanya, Edward!"

Nice save, I thought sarcastically.

Before things got even more awkward I shouted, "Rope swing, anyone?"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered simultaneously. They all started running towards the rope, except Bella, of course.

"Come on, Bella." I sort of pleaded at her; I wanted to get past all this awkwardness.

Luckily for me, she either didn't know what was going on or she was playing along for my sake. I know she wasn't dumb, but it is so farfetched that I randomly would gain feelings for her over night.

"I'm only coming to watch, Edward." She said to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… we'll see." I said, loosening up again.

Just as we arrived; Emmet swung past us, let go of the rope, and did cannonball into the water.

Everyone cheering; Rosalie quickly followed him in, diving off the rope.

I slyly watched Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was so beautiful when she laughed. The sound was hypnotizing and her perfect pearly teeth warmed my heart. I don't want anyone else.

Finally when Alice and Jasper had jumped, it was my turn. After much pleading, Bella still refused to try.

Exhausted, I decided to jump. Making sure I didn't hit her, I told Bella to step back a pace.

I ran as fast as I could with the rope in hand and pushed myself off the edge. While swinging in the air, I heard a sound even more beautiful than Bella's laugh.

"Edward," Bella yelled to me, "I love you!"

Letting go of the rope, the last thing I saw were those stunning deep brown eyes of her. I saw love.

Underneath, my mind was swarmed with thoughts. Did that just happen? What do I say? Is she joking? No… she couldn't have. Her eyes looked so true.

Then I remembered… I had to breathe. I quickly then swam back up to the surface. Everyone was looking at the water in excitement… except Bella. She looked surprised; at herself perhaps.

What do I say? I should be charming! Ummm…

"I love you too, Bella!" I yelled up to her.

Smooth.

Then in a matter of seconds, Emmett came up from behind her, threw the rope into her hands, and pushed her off the edge.

The love and surprise quickly left her eyes as she flew across the lake.

"Let go!" April called.

Olivia still looked uncertain.

"I'll make sure your safe!" I shouted up to her.

She looked me intensely in the eyes, and then let go. She didn't come down the most graceful and she screamed… but I thought she was magnificent.

While she flew past me into the water, I couldn't have been happier to have her next to me.

Was this the girl that just yesterday I would have thought of only as a friend?

She then submerged. Her hair was everywhere, you couldn't see her eyes, but there was no way to miss that smile.

I quickly swam next to her and moved all the hair from in her face, as she wiped her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, looking at her dazzling complexion.

"No," she said, "Emmett is a dead man." She finished, her face still glowing.

"Why are you happ…" I started.

Then she did something I wouldn't have even dreamed of her doing. Okay, I almost actually had.

She grabbed the back of my neck, pulling herself closer, and kissed me.

"Edward, I love you." She said quietly, ducking her head.

"Bella." I whispered, making her lift her head up to look at me.

"You are the best friend I've ever had; I love you too." I said chuckling, cupping her face with my hands.

"Kiss me." She said simply.

And with that, I did.

"WHOO!" We broke apart to the loud cheering of our friends.

"Come on Edward, let her go, and both of you get over here!" Rose said, smiling hugely.

Once we got to the edge, we were attacked by our friends.

"Bella! Details! Come on! No, no, no! You guys stay here; girl talk!" Alice said giddily.

Before she left, I quickly pulled Bella to me and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back, right before getting whisked off.

I watched her walk away from me with the two giggling girls.

Emmet bumped me to knock me out of my daze, and Jasper just rolled his eyes before they both walked off.

What a perfect day. I can't wait for my dream to come true one day.


End file.
